C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid is the adoptive daughter of Eros and Psyche from Monster High. She is currently attending Ever After High. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the catacombs beneath Monster High, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin (though pink in the specials) which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. In the specials she has brown eyebrows but in the webisodes they're pink. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, though suspected to be a bone elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favorite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. In her diary she mentions of also having step-siblings. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Romance In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since then, she has had no love interests. Later on in Ever After High she develops a crush on Dexter Charming. Gallery File:Profile art - C.A. Cupid.jpg|C.A. Cupid in Ever After High . Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Contradictory Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Ever After High heroes Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Crossover Heroes